Phobia
by Just Milla
Summary: Oneshot. It was funny, really, that everything she feared was, somehow, related to him.


**A/N:** Ok, so this is my very,_very_ first fic ever! It's not a piece of art, but I'm not exactly ashamed of it either... :3 Oh, and yes, this is very short.

But, whatever you think of it, please let me know, even if you're going to criticize me, 'kays? Oh, by the way: English is not my first language, so forgive me if I made some grammar/spelling mistakes... **[EDIT: I fixed those horrid mistakes. I think. Really, they made my eyes hurt.]**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There. Happy?

* * *

He was right. She _was _tired – exhausted, actually. And he was the cause of her lack of rest since, yet again, the colonel hadn't finished his paperwork the night before and she had to stay up 'till dawn doing _his_ job. This, combined with the fact that, even though she was the one who didn't get her proper sleep, _he_ was the one who spent the early hours of their workday snoring on his desk made her really, _really_ angry. In fact, _raging _would be the best word to describe her feelings at the moment.

"Really, Hawkeye, this is extremely unnecessary. It's just a crime scene a couple of blocks away. I'll be surrounded by other officers."

He was right again. He would be stuck with dozens of other officers from the moment he left his office to the moment he came back. Who would be crazy enough to try anything? He would be completely safe. Not to mention that it was a crime scene. The real action had already happened. But, even if something _did_ happen, the place was close to the headquarters, she would be there in less than a second if she was needed. It _was_ unnecessary.

"You really don't need to watch my every step. You're my lieutenant, not my baby-sitter."

_Baby-sitter_. Ha. How right he was. She really wasn't being paid to do his paperwork, to wake him up every ten seconds when he fell asleep on his desk or to stay stuck to him all the time, wherever he went, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. That wasn't exactly the job of a lieutenant. That _was_ the job of a baby-sitter.

"Just stay here and get some rest. Stop worrying so much, you're being paranoid."

She had to admit: it was tempting. She was extremely tired, pissed off at him, aware that she was doing too much and the rational part of her brain kept telling her that he _really_wouldn't be in danger. But, he was right about one more thing: she was paranoid. Completely, insanely paranoid over him.

It was long ago that she had noticed that she feared more for him than for herself. She wasn't afraid of jumping off a building or getting in the way of a bullet, but she would be damned if she ever let him do the same. The very thought of something bad, of any kind, happening to him haunted her to the point of making her sick. What if he got shot? Or punched, or stabbed? What if someone betrayed him, humiliated him or broke his heart? What if he lost his hope, felt lonely or didn't know what to do? What if he needed a shoulder, a hug or someone to support him? What if he did something good and needed to be praised? What if he did something stupid and needed to be scolded?

What if he needed _her_ and she wasn't there? That was her greatest fear, her phobia. She could _never_ let that happen.

Her heart would only be in peace if she was around him, watching him like a hawk and ready to put a bullet between the eyes of anyone who tried to harm him. When he was away from her, out of her reach, she would start to silently panic, imagining a hundred of bad scenarios that could be happening to him in her absence. The irony is that she couldn't recall a time when she had felt this frightened for her own health. It was funny, really, how everything she feared was, somehow, related to him.

She _knew_ he was right. He was, after all, Colonel Roy Mustang, and the almighty Flame Alchemist was _never_ wrong. She really didn't need to go with him in this silly mission. She was tired, needed a break and seriously doubted she had the patience to deal with him today (did she mention she was _really_ mad at him?).

But none of that made any difference to her. No matter what he said, she would still go with her colonel and stand right behind him, like she alway had, watching him like she were his guardian angel.

She would still be there for him, even if he didn't need her.

But she would certainly make sure he paid for her lack of rest when they came back. Oh yes, she would.

* * *

**A/N**: So? What do you think? Did I make you waste your time? I hope not! :3

Please review! It would make a stupid girl very happy!


End file.
